


unang sarap ng pagiging bottom

by pcydrafts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcydrafts/pseuds/pcydrafts
Summary: ito ang unang beses na naging bottom si B, masarap naman. masakit nga lang talaga
Relationships: Fuck buddies - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	unang sarap ng pagiging bottom

**Author's Note:**

> im not pro pagdating sa smut, if uncomfortable you can ignore this :)

Chanyeol is a famous guy sa university nila, hindi lang dahil siya ay gwapo at malaki ang katawan. Chanyeol is very smart, lagi siyang number 1 sa mga competition, academic man or sports. 

Kaya lang marami rin ang naiinis dahil isa siyang fuck boy and play boy, yung tipong pag-umabot ka ng 1 week sa piling niya ang ang swerte mo.

All of his fuck buddies ay na-attach siya kaniya, some told him na gusto raw siya in the middle of the sex, minsan may nag-iiloveyou sa kaniya.

Kaya kahit ayaw niya tapusin ang pagkambyo ay tinatapos na niya dahil nawawala siya sa mood, ika nga niya kantutan lang walang aminan ng feelings. 

Sa kanilang tatlo, si chanyeol ang mostly may kasex or fling. Jongin a journalism student ay in a relationship kay kyungsoo na isang marketing management student.

Sehun, a ghoster tipong hindi aabot ng isang linggo ang usap niyo dahil isa siyang malandi. Target niya ngayon ay si Jongdae ang bestfriend ni Baekhyun.

Si sehun lang ang may kakilala kay baekhyun dahil madalas nga kasama ni jongdae, pero the rest hindi na.

Isang good student kasi itong si baekhyun, hindi mo makikitang nasa the island tuwing madaling araw. 

Pumupunta naman daw siya pero makikita mo may dalang readings, dahil exam kinabukasan.

Pero that’s not so baekhyun talaga, isa rin siyang malandi. Akala ng lahat ay tahimik at inosente siya well no. 

Marami na rin siyang nakantot, madalas siyang top siya lagi ang bumubutas. Minsan naman kapag wala sa mood ay blow job okay na, hindi siya sumusubo unless... gwapo at yummy talaga ang guys.

“ baekhyun tara na bitawan mo na ‘yang readings puta naman we’re here to enjoy not to read puta ka ” sabi ng kaibigan na ngayon ay nasa table na nila sehun, jongin, at kyungsoo

“ it’s baekhyun, my best friend ” pagpapakilala ni jongdae kay baekhyun 

“ hel- ” before baekhyun finish, dumating na si chanyeol na agad tumingin kay baekhyun mula ulo hanggang… tite

“ puta pre dumating ka pa ” sigaw ni sehun na nakipagfistbump sa kaibigan “ it’s jongdae and baekhyun? Right? ” baekhyun just nod

Pansin na ni baekhyun ang panay tingin ni chanyeol sa kaniya, pero dedma lang oo gwapo siya but wala siya sa mood for sex… maybe later

They been drinking for straight 4 hours, jongin and kyungsoo are now kissing, nawala naman sila sehun at jongdae alam na puta

Chanyeol is drinking while baekhyun is juts using his phone, wala gustong mag-start ng convo kaya may kaniyang kaniya mundo sila.

“ pare we go ahead, uwi ko na si kyungsoo ” jongin lean closer to his friend “ just fuck him ang daming arte, ganda ng labi oh momolable ”

With that the two left, chanyeol look at baekhyun na busy pa rin sa phone pero medjo natatawa cute he said.

“ baekhyun right? ” chanyeol asked “ chanyeol, from architect department, you’re from? ”

“ nursing department, jongdae’s best friend ”

Syempre they ended up talking dahil sila na lang din ang magkasama, hindi na bumalik ‘yong apat na kasama nila.

Baekhyun is tipsy, chanyeol too pero kaya pa naman magdrive. 

Marami na rin silang nainom, marami rin ang panay lapit kay chanyeol para makipagmomol dahil sa dares but chanyeol ignore it dahil isa lang ang gusto niya imomol ngayon, at si baekhyun ‘yon.

“ baekhyun? Do you want to go somewhere? ” chanyeol said

Baekhyun smirk “ you can just ask me to fuck you, chanyeol i know you. I know your style, and yes let’s go somewhere ”

Chanyeol being himself, napangiti at napakagat sa labi 

“ tara na let’s have some fun baekhyun ”

Pero bago tumayo, baekhyun kiss him, baekhyun is holding his neck at tsaka naupo sa lap niya. 

Ramdam ni chanyeol kung gaano kagaling si baekhyun humalik, baekhyun’s bitting his lower lip then upper lip while grinding on his dick

Chanyeol’s big hands are now on baekhyun’s butt, hinihimas at pinapalo nang mahina

“ let’s go ” baekhyun said 

Hindi pa sila nakakaalis ay sige sunggab agad si chanyeol, they are now kissing sa kotse niya.

Baekhyun sitting on his lap while his hands are on the latter’s butt

Masyadong magaling si baekhyun humalik, chanyeol wonders kung saan pa magaling ang mga dila ni baekhyun.

“ aren’t we supposed to go somewhere? If we’re going to fuck here ” tumingin si baekhyun sa labas “ it’s uncomfortable ” chanyeol smirked

Ang buong akala niya ay puro aral lang ang binata sa harap niya, but no mas lalo siyang tinitigasan sa mga sinasabi nito.

“ nagmamadali ka ba? May lakad ka yata ” chanyeol said at natatawa pa

“ tanga, i have readings pero im horny kaya nga im asking you if we fuck here.” chanyeol bit his lip “ sobrang uncomfortable chanyeol ”

After saying thos words, naupo na si baekhyun and chanyeol start to drive na.

Mabilis ang pagmamaneho ng binata, tangina kantot na kantot?

“ kantot na kanto ka na ba chanyeol park? ” baekhyun ask na pangiti ngiti pa

“ shut up baek, baka huminto ako rito at ipasubo ko na sa iyo ang tite ko ”

“ hindi naman ako tatanggi, since ikaw naman ang top ngayon ”

“ what do you mean? ”

“ kasi ak- ” before baekhyun finish his words prumeno na si chanyeol

“ we’re here, get your big ass ready ” baekhyun just laugh

At talagang kantot na kantot nga si chanyeol dahil nasa elevator pa lang ay sinunggaban na niya ang maliit na binata sa tabi niya.

Buti na lang ay walang tao sa elevator maliban sa kanila kaya hindi sila nahiya magmomol sa elevator.

Nang makarating sa unit ay naghalikan ulit ang dalawa, nakahawak sa leg si chanyeol samantalang sa bewang naman si baekhyun

Chanyeol carry him para ipatong sa kitchen island, kissing the latter, hindi rin nagtagal ay binuhat niya ito muli para naman pumunta sa kwarto

Inihiga niya si baekhyun sa kama nang dahan-dahan sabaay pinunit ang damit na suot nito 

“ gago ka, that’s 2.5k and my favorite one bakit mo pinunit? ” baekhyun said 

“ i’ll buy you new one, just shut up ”

Tumahimik naman si baekhyun at nagpatuloy sa paghalik sa binata, chanyeol slowly unzipped the latter’s pant and started to rub baekhyun’s huge cock

“ now i know kung bakit ka laging top ” chanyeol smirk

“ shut u- “ hindi na naman natapos ni baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil biglang sinubo ni chanyeol ang tite niya “ fuck you, w-walang abis-so ”

Hindi siya pinansin ni chanyeol dahil sino ba naman ang magpapa-alam sa chuchupain niya di ba? 

Patuloy sa paglaro si chanyeol, baba taas, dila rito dila roon, baekhyun’s enjoying it.

Sa pagchupa sa kaniya ng binata hindi niya namalayan na sumasabay ito sa pagjakol sa sariling tite.

“ it’s your first time maging bottom right? ” baekhyun nod “ okay i’ll make you satisfied as bottom ”

“ fuc- ” baekhyun look at him “ tangina mo tigang na tigang,a-aray ”

Chanyeol is now thrusting harder nakapikit si baekhyun sa sakit but at the same time sa sarap, masyadong mahaba at mataba ang tite ni chanyeol for his cute fucking ass.

Bayo kung bayo si chanyeol, pabilis nang pabilis.

Nasa ibaba niya si baekhyun na nakatingin sa kaniya, he kiss the latter and thrust harder walang paki sa mga taong makakarinig

“ c-chanyeol ta-take it sl-low puta ”

Hindi nagpatinag ang binata at lalo lang niyang binilisan ang pagbayo sa binata, habang jinajakol ang tite nito.

They change position.

Nakatuwad sa harap niya si baekhyun, hindi nagsayang ng oras at agad ipinasok ang tite niya sa butas ni baekhyun na dinuraan niya pa.

Bayo nang bayo, mga ungol na malalakas. 

“ lalabasan na ako, don’t stop or else ”

“ or else what? ” chanyeol asked “ putangina mo huwag ka huminto ”

Wala naman balak huminto si chanyeol pero dahil gusto niya mang-asar inalis niya ang tite niya sa butas ng binata  
“ putangina i to- ” bago matapos ang sasabihin ay ipinasok ni chanyeol sa bunganga ni baekhyun ang tite niya 

“ chupain mo ”

Hindi na nakapalag si baekhyun dahil hawak na ni chanyeol ang ulo niya.

Habang chinuchupa siya ni baekhyun ay napapapikit siya, magaling maglaro ng dila si baekhyun mas masarap pala kapag bunganga niya ang kinakantot.

They both cummed, nahiga si baekhyun while chanyeol ay deretso sa banyo

“ you can rest, maliligo lang ako, good night ang galing ng bunganga mo ”


End file.
